


Always Make Yourself Understood

by LBachle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBachle/pseuds/LBachle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty no longer has trouble expressing himself. Except to one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Make Yourself Understood

James Moriarty was never very good at diction and enunciating his words. When he was in school, teachers always encouraged him that "if he would just work a little bit harder" it would come to him. He took lessons with a vocal coach, even became good enough to get the lead in a play, but it always came back when he was nervous. If he didn't have a script in front of him, or his words carefully planned out, he would misspeak.  


When he was sitting with Sherlock Holmes at Baker Street, everything came to a head. He just couldn't think on his feet quite as fast when the sharp-tongued detective was in the room.  


As he was leaving 221B, he tried to tell himself that Sherlock had understood. Even to his inner voice this sounded like a lie. Jim was trying to tell Sherlock that he owned him.  


James Moriarty was desperately in love with Sherlock Holmes, and wanted nothing more than that love returned.


End file.
